HaHa Nick
250px |launch = May 1, 2005 |owner = Viacom and SMG |picture format = 4:3, 576i (SDTV)}} HaHa Nick (also spelled as HAHA Nick) was a programming block of Nickelodeon shows that aired in China from 2005 to 2007. It was shown on Oriental, the children's channel of the the Shanghai-based network SMG.Google Books The block started development in March 2004.TV Production Breakthrough Nickelodeon's parent company, Viacom, wanted to start a Chinese branch of Nickelodeon after a change in Chinese media regulations that allowed foreign ownership of TV channels. Sumner Redstone, the chairman of Viacom, was the creator of the block. He visited Shanghai in early 2004 to meet with SMG and discuss the future of Nickelodeon in China. The block premiered on May 1, 2005, and stopped airing in late 2007. It ran for 6 hours every day. Oobi, Blue's Clues, The Fairly OddParents, and ChalkZone aired with Mandarin voice-overs. A few originally-produced host programs, like HaHa Nick Weekend Play and Nick Tong: Painting Expert, were also featured as part of the block. History The block was made as part of a joint venture between Nickelodeon and SMG. Sumner Redstone was reportedly very happy with the block's ratings, and said "It's going very well" in a 2005 interview. A press release described the block's creation in detail: :It will premiere programming on May 1, 2005, to 3.5 million TV households on SMG's Oriental Children's Channel, which will be re-branded HAHA. HAHA Nick, China's first co-production joint venture with an equity stake by a foreign-owned company, will also launch a Mandarin language website HAHANick.com. Targeting pre-schoolers to 14-year-old kids, HAHA Nick will consist of locally created content airing daily across three dayparts, totaling 25-hours per week. :HAHA Nick plans to ramp up production to 50 hours of programming per week by year end, and will distribute all content produced by the joint venture via syndication to other channels in China and abroad. Programming includes "HaHa Nick Weekend Play," a variety show with a live studio audience for 9 to 14-year-olds; two puppet-based shows for pre-schoolers Oobi and Eureeka's Castle; and "So Nick," a tween lifestyle show featuring profiles of real kids' lives in Shanghai, along with kids' sports and music.MTV & Nick's new developments in China The Guardian reported that Nickelodeon would also produce a parallel block for the channel Beijing Television, but Viacom denied this, stating that HaHa Nick was their only programming venture to date in China.China clamps down on foreign media Hosts The block had three live-action hosts who appeared between shows and as the main characters of HaHa Nick Weekend Play. They were Chenchen, Keddy, and Gu Xin.HaHa Nick Weekend Play: FAQ A superhero named Q蛋超人 ("Q-Egg Superman") was a recurring friend of the hosts and often showed up at random points during intermissions. The hosts had a Golden retriever puppy who had his own short segment. On weekends, the block was taken over by Nick Tong, a painter who taught viewers how to draw different things. At least one episode of ChalkZone was usually included during Nick Tong's host sessions. HaHa-Nick-Chenchen.png|Chenchen HaHa-Nick-Gu-Xin.png|Gu Xin HaHa-Nick-Keddy.png|Keddy HaHa-Nick-Q-Egg-Superman.png|Q-Egg Superman HaHa-Nick-Painting-Expert.png|Nick Tong Shows ;Original * HAHA Nick Weekend Play * SoNick * Nick Tong: Painting Expert ;Dubbed * Oobi (localized as 小手乌比) * Blue's Clues * ChalkZone * Eureeka's Castle * The Fairly OddParents * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Kenan & Kel * Dora the Explorer Gallery Promos HaHa-Nick-Weekend-Play-winter-wallpaper.png HaHa-Nick-Weekend-Play-circles-wallpaper.png HaHa-Nick-Weekend-Play-cast-wallpaper.png HaHa-Nick-Weekend-Play-promo.png HaHa-Nick-Superman-promo.png Screenshots HaHa-Nick-Q-Egg-Superman-flying.png HaHa-Nick-Weekend-Play-classroom-1.png HaHa-Nick-Weekend-Play-classroom-2.png HaHa-Nick-Gu-Xin-teacher.png HaHa-Nick-Keddy-worried.png HaHa-Nick-Keddy-sad.png HaHa-Nick-Chenchen-thinking.png HaHa-Nick-music-1.png HaHa-Nick-music-2.png HaHa-Nick-music-3.png HaHa-Nick-Q-Egg-Superman-wheel.png HaHa-Nick-Q-Egg-Superman-falling.png HaHa-Nick-Keddy-with-crowd.png HaHa-Nick-karate.png HaHa-Nick-Chenchen-pointing.png HaHa-Nick-puppy-1.png HaHa-Nick-puppy-2.png HaHa-Nick-puppy-3.png References External links *Official website (archive) Category:Programming blocks